A financial provider, such as a bank, a broker, or an investment company, may provide online services that allow customers to conduct financial transactions. Examples of financial transactions include buying and selling shares of stock. The financial provider may use a data center to facilitate the financial transactions. A data center may comprise one or more servers, databases, and/or other computing resources configured to respond to requests initiated by customers via the Internet or other suitable network.